


The Antivan Crow

by Theneras



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivan Crow Training, Antivan Crows, Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Pining, Zevran being Zevran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneras/pseuds/Theneras
Summary: Evelyn is tired of guarding her heart to the sultry assassin sent to complete her training. His constant flirting sends her heart racing, and the desire he awakens burns in her veins. But he's like that with everyone, he can't be sincere.





	The Antivan Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieNeedsFood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNeedsFood/gifts).



“My dear Inquisitor.” Zevan’s voice dripped with honey. “You look tired. The weight of command is a heavy burden for such lovely shoulders.” 

Evelyn grit her teeth together. For nearly three months he had flirted and teased her. The sultry words dripped with sincerity, but the teasing light in his eyes spoke volumes. Besides, Zevran flirted with everyone. She lost count of the number of beds he was rumored to find himself in since his arrival. 

“I’ll relax when I’m not working.” She bit her cheek at the harshness in her tone. “Can we just finish this lesson? I’ve a mountain of reports to go through.” 

Zevran rubbed his chin a moment, lifted a finger and said, “ah! I have a better idea, let us move this lesson to your quarters. A good assassin must be able to blend in with their surroundings. If you can retire to your quarters without notice, our lesson is complete.” 

Evelyn’s mouth was dry. What was he up to now? “I can easily slip in through the back entrance. Thank you, Zevran, lesson complete.” She held out her hand. “It has been a pleasure working with you.” 

Zevran seductively slid his hand around hers, caressed her palm, and the pulse point on her wrist, sending a flutter of longing through her stomach. “I dare say there is much more pleasure that awaits us both.” 

Evelyn pulled her hand from his with a hiss. “I tire of your games, Zevran.” She grit her teeth again, resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

“I must plead ignorance, my dear. I have played no game.” 

Evelyn let out a snort. “You are a tireless flirt, you can’t even breath without looking sexy.” 

Zevran’s face lit up. “Ah, so you have noticed my attempt to gain your attention?” 

“Mine, Josies’, Cullen’s, Dorian’s, and anyone else stupid enough to believe any of what you say is sincere.” 

“I see.” His brow furrowed a bit, but soon a slow smile eased the lines, and showed off the sultry dimple in his cheek. “Flirting is as natural as breathing, I find it puts my assailants at ease. You are correct that I have flirted with your friends a bit, but there is only one who holds my desire. I’m afraid, all others pale in comparison to their beauty.” 

“Then I won’t keep you from them.” She touched the rune on her belt and the spell surrounded her. Only the most trained eye would see the form slip through the yard, and then they would have to have been intentionally seeking her. She made her way to the back entrance to her quarters, and released the spell. 

“I’m such an idiot. I should have known he had a lover,” she mumbled to herself. Tears stung her eyes. She’d tried in vain to ignore how his touch, though innocent and only teaching, sent her heart racing. Or the way his smile made her chest ache. She paced the room and stopped with a shriek. 

Zevran lounged seductively on her bed. In his hand he held a rose. “Then perhaps I have been too subtle? I’m unaccustomed to pursuing. Women, and men, throw themselves at me. Lately, it has become most annoying. So many offers, and yet, I could only turn them down.” 

“Are you alright, Inquisitor?” The guard called, their knock still echoing up the stairs. 

“I’m fine. I was startled by a crow.” 

Zevran chuckled and stood slowly from the bed. “Tsk, tsk, you are so very tense my dear. I know what you need.” 

“And what is that, exactly?” 

Zevran points at a small box beside the bed. “I am skilled in a great many things, but I thought you would benefit from a massage.” 

“A massage? I can go to the baths in Orlais for a massage.” 

“This is an Antivan massage, and one only learned after years of study in an Antivan whore house. You won’t be disappointed with any of the techniques I’ve picked up over the years.” 

Evelyn felt her cheeks warm. She found her voice betrayed her, she opened her mouth to agree, but could only nod. 

“You are so lovely when your skin is flushed with desire. Forgive me for being dense. I thought you knew I was interested.” 

“And after?” She bit her lip. 

“That is entirely up to you. If this is a one time thing, then I will slip out as silently as I slipped in, no one will know I was here, or what we have done.” 

If I want more?” 

“That is also up to you. If you wish to continue this relationship, then I ask that it not be kept secret. I would hate to be accused of taking advantage of your -- generosity.” 

Evelyn let out a chuckle, giddiness filled her. He pined for her as she pined for him? It was not at all what she expected. 

“They will certainly think I fell for your charms, like so many others before me.” 

“It is I who have fallen for your charms.” He took her hand and raised it to his lips. Then pulled her closer. “I am at your service, my dear Inquisitor.” 

“Hmmmm, I rather like the sound of that.”


End file.
